Demigods, Meet the Internet!
by ThatRandomMooshroom
Summary: It's a normally day at CHB, except, it isn't. Percy's walking around in sunglasses and telling people to "deal with it.", Jason's kissing a brick, and a bunch of random, ridiculously powerful campers have randomly appeared. In other words, someone just set the Internet on the demigods.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This was just bouncing around in my head, taking up space, so I had to write it down. Similar things have been done before, of course, but this is just for fun. This story isn't meant to be taken too seriously (or at all seriously) , and will probably be pretty short. I had lots of fun writing it, that's it :) Oh yeah, and this is a parody fic, and I'm not trying to offend anyone. A lot of the things I mention in this story I really like, but I'm just making the point of what would happen if you mixed it with cannon. Enjoy the story!**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I woke up to warm sunlight filtering through the cabin windows. I sighed happily and sat up. Strangely enough, all the beds were made, and the cabin was empty. What time was it? I checked my watch. 8:23 am. Huh. Suddenly, I became aware of shouts. The door to my cabin flew open with a loud bang, revealing a wild-eyed Piper McLean.

"Annabeth!" I scrambled up.

"Pipes? You okay? What's up?"

"Our boyfriends have gone insane, that's what!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, just come see!" I threw on my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and shorts over my pjs and hurried out. Campers were congregated in small, panicked huddles, whispering to each other or pointing worriedly. More were running around. Basically, it was chaos.

"This way." Piper muttered. They headed towards the pavilion. Piper elbowed her way through the crowd that surrounded it.

"Excuse me, coming through, girlfriends of the psychos, excuse me!" I followed, somewhat nervously. As we reached the center, I saw a bunch of unfamiliar demigods giggling and snapping pictures. One of them scowled and hurled a rock at Piper, who dogged it and gave her a withering look.

"What was that about?" I inquired.

"You'll see. Oh look. Here we go." One look and my mouth flew open. Breakfast was going more or less normal, except for a few small things. Percy was arguing with Leo. The strange part was that my boyfriend was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses that I'd never seen before, and a t-shirt that read: _Fabulous_.

"Face it Leo, you could never out-sass the Persassy! He snapped loudly in the boy's face. "Deal with it!" Next to me, Piper groaned.

"They've been like this since I woke up." I squinted, taking in more of the strange scene.

"Is Jason-making out with a brick!?" She nodded.

"He dumped me this morning. Apparently he and "Phoebe" have better chemistry." I stared at her.

"Um, wow. I'm sorry?"

"Hey guys!" A new voice joined our conversation. I whirled around to find Nico di Angelo chilling on a tree branch.

"Hey, Nico. Why are you in a tree?" He shrugged.

"Dunno." Hopping down, he continued. "Excuse me, I'm going to go be angst-y in my cabin now." He walked off.

"What the Hades?" Piper sighed.

"Hey, look, they've actually noticed us." I turned to look where she was pointing. Percy was waving madly at us.

"Annie! Pipes, come say hi!" I walked up hesitantly.

"Percy, you're looking kinda weird."

"You're MOM's looking kinda weird!"

"Burrrrrrrrn!" Leo contributed, giving him a high-five!

"Persassy strikes again!" I frowned.

"That wasn't sassy, that was just stupid! Also, you just insulted a goddess."

"Your MOM just insulted a goddess!"

"No, no, Percy. That's not how that works." He huffed.

"Whatever. I'm so done with this. Persassy out!" He leaned in. "Deal. With. It." Then he swaggered away.

"What in the name of Olympus just happened?!" Piper snorted.

"How rude." I turned to face a disgruntled looking Jason.

"Sorry, what?" He made an annoyed, diva-like noise.

"I was trying to have a moment with my girlfriend." He gestured to the brick.

"Jason. That's a brick." He gasped and nearly fell backwards.

"Annabeth! How could you!" He stroked the brick lovingly. "Don't listen to her baby. She's just jealous."

"Of a brick? Seriously?" He glared at me.

"Some people have no manners! Come on Phoebe, let's go somewhere else!" As he stalked away, a series of random objects fell on his head and he crumpled.

"Umm..." Piper put her head on the table.

"Are we the only sane ones?" I asked Piper when we reached the top of Half-Blood Hill.

"Actually, I just IM'd Thalia. She says the Hunters are acting strange, too. She's coming as soon as she can."

"Well, that's good, at least." I stayed quiet as we looked over the camp. Just below us, a group of girls were beating a World War II cannon with what appeared to be sledgehammers.

"Die cannon! Long live the chaos!"

"And the Chaos AU!"

"Wow." Piper stated flatly. I nodded. I had the feeling it was going to be a long day.

 **A/N: I have no words. Keep on being awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola! Wow, I'm completely blown away by the response to this story, which maybe you wouldn't guess since I just up and left randomly. Yeah, sorry about that. But here's a new chapter for you all. Oh, and I should probably do the disclaimer.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO! Also, this isn't meant to offend anyone, if you have an OC with the name Marianna-Susanna, this isn't directed at you XD. So yes, don't sue me please.**

"Watch where you're going!" I turned to look at a girl I'd never seen before.

"Oh, hey Annabeth!"

"D-do I know you?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah, it's me, Percy's sister!"

"Percy doesn't have a sister."

"Yes, he does!" She huffed. "Do I need to refresh your memory?"

"I guess so..." She shrugged, than began in a dramatic voice.

"Hi! I'm Marianna-Susanna Alexandria Oracle Robyn Violet Anastaia Jackson. I'm Percy Jackson's long lost twin sister. I'm 13, and already more powerful than he is, making me one of the most powerful demigods of all time. My adopted family was killed by a drakon, which I blame myself for, even though it wasn't my fault. (You're expected to remind me that it wasn't, by the way.) I killed the drakon of course, even though I was only 8. I'm haunted by my past, but I don't let it affect my future. I'm, smart, talented, kind, and drop-dead gorgeous, plus I have the power of prophecy, because I was blessed by Apollo as a child. Oh yeah, and I'm dating Nico di Angelo. And, just in case you cared what I look like (I'm just being modest, I know you do), I have luxurious, jet black hair that falls in gentle waves, and my eyes are bright, piercing, emerald orbs that radiate power. I have flawless tanned skin, and I'm thin, but curvy. I'm wearing a white tank top with a golden trident on it, under a loose, sea-foam green wrap sweater. Also, I'm wearing pale blue, distressed jeans that allow me to move freely, as well as a pair of ballet flats that match my earrings, which are dangly bronze feathers. My weapon of choice is a sleek, golden bow with half celestial bronze and half Stygen iron arrows. It shrinks into a ring and can also transform into a katana, plus it shoots fire." She paused to take a breath. "Yeah, so, that's me, without going into to much detail." I stared at her.

"You can't waltz in here and say your the most powerful-"

"Yeah I can."

"I don't care about your entire outfit from head to-"

"Yes you do."

"Isn't Nico gay and sorta with-"

"Doesn't matter." I let out a groan of frustration.

"Fine. Whatever. Can I get through?" She sighed, flipping her 'luxurious midnight waves', and then let me pass. I glared at Piper, who was practically on the floor laughing.

"I see you've met an OC." I frown.

"Does that mean...original character?" I'd heard the term somewhere before, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Piper shrugged. "I assumed it meant obnoxious creation, but yeah, that works too."

"Right. So, something weird is going on."

"Yep."

"I was thinking, maybe we should talk to Nico."

"Why Nico?"

"Because clearly he's been affected, but he seems somewhat sane." She nodded.

"Great lets go."

I knocked, somewhat hesitantly, on the door of the Hades cabin.

"Nico? It's Annabeth." No answer. I pushed the door open, which was conveniently unlocked.

"Nico? Oh hey, how are- WHAT THE HADES?!" The boy in question was desperately clinging to a rafter, while literally dozens of crazed, hormonal campers tried to claw at him. Among them were Marianna the OC, several other unfamiliar campers, Reyna, Will Solace, and Percy. Catching my eye, Nico whimpered slightly

"Help meeeeeee!" I resisted the urge to facepalm. Instead, I calmly approached the mob, drew my sword, and said:

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" He whirled around. The sunglasses were crooked on his face, dangling from one ear. He smiled, though it was nervous.

"Oh heyyyy Annabeth!"I just sighed. I knelt slightly, as if addressing a small child.

"Percy, you're acting a bit odd. Now, if you could just let go of Nico's leg, and come with me, that would be great, ok?"

"Come on," Piper added.

"But I love him!" Percy launched himself at Nico, who made a noise like a cat being strangled."

"Percy! Give Nico room to breathe." One of the unfamiliar campers spoke up.

"Yeah, back off, he's mine!" Percy's mouth formed a perfect 'o' and he turned around to face the girl.

"Ex-kay uuuuuuse me? And just who might you be?" She made a ditzy noise and tossed her hair.

"Raven Lockes."

"Well, Raven, you need to get out of my face-" I sighed, finally just drawing my sword.

"Everyone out! Now! I see you Reyna! Yes, even you, Nicole!" One by one they all filled out, shooting me distainful looks. I helped Nico down.

"Thanks Annabeth. That was staring to be a problem."

"Starting?"

"Well, yeah, I woke up this morning, and then Will came by, but he was acting really weird, so I left. I met this cool girl, I think her name was Callie, and we were just hanging out. But then some random girl tried to make out with me, oh yeah, and there was this weird encounter with Leo-"

"Leo tried to make out with you?"

"Well-yeah, I mean-"

"Okayyyy..." I stared at him. "So, we were wondering if you knew what was going on?" He shook his head.

"No idea."

"Alright, thanks anyway." He nodded. "Oh, can we come back later?" He nodded.

"Sure, whatever." He closed the door on us. 3,2,1. Piper burst out laughing.

"So much for him being somewhat unaffected! I am so reminding him of this when everyone gets back to normal!" She grinned.

"Funny, I thought I left Leo back in the dining pavilion." She stuck her tongue out at me.

 **A/N: That wasn't meant to offend OCs, cause that would just be hypocritical, since one of my stories (Minecraft) is all OCs. It was just more of a point towards Mary Sues. On to the reviews!**

 **TheWritingReader: I'm glad! And they would be your words given to me which would make them my words created by you...wait what? XD**

 **Juana of Castille: Thank you!**

 **CatDog: Well, I kinda failed on the first part, whoops. But thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Guest: Aw, thanks! You're awesome too!**

 **Guest 2: Thank you, and here you go! :D**

 **REVERSECIPHER694: Done and done! Hi Callie! Come join us in the abyss of the Internet** **and we can all be lonely together!**

 **AlexMorgan101: Well, that failed too, but thanks! :P Like I said, I'm so blown away by the response to this story.**

 **Eve: Yes! I wouldn't leave you hanging for all eternity, don't worry!**

 **immortal goddess: Thanks XD. I had a lot of fun writing that part!**

 **Keep on being awesome!**

 **-Moo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter's a bit short, but Goode AUs deserve a chapter of their own. I'll just get to the disclaimer. Don't be offended, this is all in good fun. Happy New Year's Eve/2016 depending on time zones!**

After that fiasco, we decided to walk. As we headed towards the Big House, an idea occurred to me.

"Maybe there's something at the infirmary that can tell us what's going on." Piper squealed.

"Omg, that sounds like, fantabulous!" She covered her mouth. "Where the Hades did that come from?" I glanced at her worriedly.

"Let's just get there." We hurried over to our destination. Before we could knock, the door opened, revealing none other than Will Solace himself.

"Well howdy, folks!"

"Uh, hey Will, you know the weird stuff that's been happening around here?"

"Can't say I do, darlin'." I exchanged a quick glance with Piper.

"Anyway, can we come in? We want to look at some of the old records and stuff." He shrugged.

"Sure, come on in. Nico's helpin' me in the main room." This time, I didn't even bother asking why.

"Okay, so this seems like maybe it could help. _Hexes, Jinxes, and Curses: A Guide_." Piper suggested. I shook my head.

"No, that's just the basic stuff. How about this: _Love and Letters?_ It's about Aphrodite's curses."

"Nuh-uh. This isn't my mom's work. There's no petals or doves or perfume anywhere." At that exact moment, a dove flew over her head. "Huh. Convenient."

"Will! Will!" A trio of campers ran into the infirmary. We hurried out to see what was going on. The oldest one was carrying a first year camper. Behind him stood Katie Gardener and...Mariana-Susanna. Mariana spoke up first.

"This kid got attacked by a Hellhound! Well, it was green and scaly, but what other monsters are there beside Hellhounds? Anyway, he's dead." Will stood up, spreading his arms out.

"Everyone stand back! I can fix this!"

"Will," I started. "You can't s-"

" _Flower gleam and glow_ ,"

"Seriously?"

" _Let your power shine_ ,"

"Gods have mercy."

" _Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine_." The kid groaned, coughed once, then got up and walked away. Everyone was silent for a full minute.

"Well, that worked out." Piper commented. I shook my head.

"Let's just get back to work."

"Hey, I think I may have found something." I blinked, confused. We were back with the records, and the clock read several hours later.

"What..."

"Annabeth?" I turned to Piper.

"You found something?"

"Yeah, I think so..." She held out a thin stack of papers. I sifted through them, raising an eyebrow once in a while.

"Some kind of mass spell, altering the nature of our world? That doesn't sound like a lazy explanation at all! This is genius!" I continued reading. "So how do we break this spe-" I stopped. A thin, black line started to blur my vision slightly.

"What is that?" I said. Well, I tried to, but I found that I was frozen in time.

"Really? Here, now? Does this place have any respect for literature? It's not hard to let her finish the sentence! You ran out of ideas, didn't you?" A new voice muttered angrily. It sounded familiar...

Luke? I thought.

"The name's Kronos. I'm here to do a quick job." The Titain sighed. "I really don't get paid enough for this." Before I had time to process anything, he snapped his fingers.

_time skip_

We were standing outside of an old school building. I recognized it immediately. It was Goode!

"What are we doing here? How did we even get here?" Piper shrugged.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters!" Having nothing else do do, we started to walk towards the main structure. We passed a few students, but they were probably irrelevant to the main story line- oh schist the 4th wall- I mean quest, so there was no reason to describe them. I did, however, notice a girl with a tablet. She was scrolling through something. As we walked past, she pulled her red hat down and leaned forward, grinning.

"A Goode AU, huh? Oh, this is going to be fun."

A/N: My 4th wall need an insurance policy.

 **Keep on being awesome!**

 **-Moo**


End file.
